The most important thing
by Kloeth
Summary: Exterminating monsters isn’t always a good idea to be with one another. ...Major SenelxChloe... Chapters 2 and 3 now up!
1. Chapter 1

The most important thing

Summary: Exterminating monsters isn't always a good idea to be with one another. ...Major SenelxChloe...

Authoress' Note: Hi people! I'm back with another SenelxChloe fic. Well. Hope you guys enjoy reading it! (To those who are reading Starting Anew, I will continue it. But for now it will take me days before I could update it. Sorry.)

Chapter 1

O.o;;O.o;;O.o;;O.o;;

"Exterminating monsters…?" The young marine asked. "In the misty mountains?"

"Well yes, there is an outburst of population in that area. I need you to lessen the count of monsters." Will stood up from his chair and looked at Senel. "Unfortunately, some of us have many things to do. Chloe said she could come and help. I don't know anything about Norma though. She always runs around the place."

"Chloe?" Senel wondered. "But I thought she went to Gadoria?"

"She did but she suddenly returned, she was ordered to return here because of her injury."

"I-injury?" asked Senel. "Wait. When did she return?"

"Let's see…just about four hours ago. We asked Norma to wake you up but she returned without you. So we assumed you were still sleeping." Will crossed his arms and sighed. "How can you sleep like a rock like that?"

"And I'm always wondering how you guys can gain so much energy without sleeping so much."

"Maybe because we don't use so much energy in our activities?"

Both men looked at the door behind them and saw Chloe. Her shoulder leaning against the side of the door.

"You look just fine."

Chloe glared at him. "I may look fine but I'm not."

Senel shrugged and looked away.

"Can you really go and help Senel? I mean you have an injury and you use both hands to handle your sword."

Chloe nodded. "I'm going to be just fine. I can use my sword with only my right hand."

Senel sneered. "Don't worry, Will. I'll take care of her while we're there."

"I trust you on that, Senel." Will said to him and pushed his glasses up. "You two can go home now."

Both of the young eren nodded and went out of Will's house. Just as when Chloe was about to leave, Senel halted her.

"Hey, Chloe."

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" The marine asked. "If you don't mind…"

The girl knight watched him and lightly nodded.

"Thanks."

O.o;;O.o;;O.o;;O.o;;

"Sorry if I didn't arrive in Port-on-rage earlier…"

"It's okay. I really don't mind." Chloe said. "We're going to be together tomorrow right? You'll have to make up for it then."

"A-all right." Senel nervously said. Later he noticed a silver colored necklace that Chloe was wearing. "Oh hey. You're wearing that thing I gave you?"

She blushed. "Well…Y-yes. It's because…it's…cute."

"You have a thing for cute things even though you're a knight."

"I told you I'm really not a knight." The raven haired girl gradually said. "And I'm still a girl at heart you know."

Senel shrugged. "What did you do in Gadoria?"

"They told me to go there. And while I was there I accidentally stumbled and broke my left arm. So they sent me back here."

"Oh. They really care about you." He said sarcastically.

"Uhh…maybe so."

"Aw c'mon. I was being sarcastic. I mean they could let you rest there."

"You just don't want to see me."

"N-no! It's…not like that. I swear!!" He agitatedly said.

Chloe started to giggle at him and he laughed too.

"Well. We better go home now. Thanks again for letting me talk to you even for a while."

"Its okay, Coolidge. You don't have to thank me." Chloe said with a smile and bowed her head lightly. "See you tomorrow."

Senel nodded too and left. Chloe watched him leave and went back to the hospital.

O.o;;O.o;;O.o;;O.o;;

Authoress' Note part 2: It's a little short. But I hope you liked it even though it feels like a little repetitive. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

The most important thing

Authoress' note: Yo ho people. I'm late in updating again. If it was just summer again… -sighs-

Chapter 2

. 

The young alliance marine lay down in his bed, staring blankly at the wall. "_Yeah…I'll protect her. Whatever happens. You've got to do it, Senel."_ Later, he heard a faint knock at the door. He immediately ran to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Chloe in front of his door, late at night.

"Sorry to disturb you so late, Coolidge."

He cleared his throat and looked at Chloe. "Huh? No…it's fine. It must be urgent if you came here this late right?"

"Well yeah." She said. "I'm staying at the inn for now. I have to move again since there are many patients again there. So I came here to tell you just in case if you're going to find me tomorrow I'll be there at the inn."

"Have you been there already?" He asked.

"No, not yet. I came here first so I could tell you."

"Can I go with you and see if there's a vacant room?"

"B-but Coolidge…" Chloe nervously said. "I'll be just fine."

"Aw c'mon. Can I?" Senel insisted.

"F-fine. We could go together."

"I think we should get moving." He closed the door and locked it. "Well?"

"Okay. Let's go." The raven haired girl cheerfully said. She is happy since she's with the person she likes. Even for a while.

. 

"I'm sorry. But the rooms are all occupied." The innkeeper said. "Do you want me to reserve you for tomorrow?"

"No…I plan to stay here for the night but since you said that the rooms are occupied…" Chloe anxiously said.

"Sorry for the inconvenience."

"N-no. It's okay. I'll look for another place to stay for the night." She hurriedly went out of the inn and saw Senel talking with Norma.

Norma saw her too and waved at her. "Hey, Ku. What are you doing here?"

"Chloe's planning on renting a room." He turned to the girl behind him. "So? Is there any vacancy?"

The girl knight shook her head. "None. All of them are occupied."

Norma scratched her head upon hearing Chloe. "Man, if that old man isn't here. You can go and crash at my room."

"You mean Zamaran? I though you two have separate rooms?"

"Nah. He decided to stay at my room so that he WON'T pay for his room. He's such a jerk. Man. And now I have to see that old man's face everyday."

"You think I'm not going to hear that?"

A voice said from behind. It was Zamaran. Norma shivered and immediately ran inside the inn.

"Good evening." Zamaran greeted and slightly bowed. He also went inside the inn.

"I wonder what will happen next." Senel said as he watched the door behind him close.

"You never know. Those two will probably be out here and fight later."

"Now where can you stay…?"

"I don't know either…"

"I know." Senel exclaimed. "You can stay at my house for tonight!"

"What!?" Chloe's face went all red.

"It's only for the night, right? Besides where can you stay? Certainly not in the iron bars below Will's house."

"It's obvious that I won't sleep there. B-but..."

"But?"

"I can't possibly stay there! What will the others think?"

"And they will hear you with the loudness of your voice you know."

Chloe looked down in embarrassment. "W-well."

"Come on. You don't have any choice." Senel said with a sigh. "It's fine with me."

"Okay then. Like you said…I don't have any choice don't I?"

The marine's face beamed. "Then it's settled. C'mon, let's go back."

Chloe answered with a nod and followed Senel.

Authoress' Rant: AW MAN! I'm lacking time to update. Darn it all. Oh well. Thankies to all to the readers!


	3. Chapter 3

The most important thing

Authoress' rant: Sorry for not updating so much. –bows- I really don't have much time to type fan fictions. I probably did since I was bored today and remembered my fan fictions. (Thank you my useless brain. You finally served your purpose.) Awright. Here's the 3rd one!

Chapter 3

. 

Senel lay in the futon he set near the bed. "Whew. It's a little cold these days."

"Well winter is near you know. That's natural.." Said Chloe.

"Yeah…" He said in a flat tone. "Winter huh? I wonder if there's something interesting to do during that time."

Chloe rolled to the other side and looked at Senel. "Snowball fight?" she said with a smile.

"Snowball fight eh?" He stared at the window. "I guess that will do."

"I never actually played a snowball fight." She looked at the ceiling with a sad face. "Because my father doesn't allow me to play outside during winter."

"What? Oh c'mon. That's a little lame."

"And probably because none of my friends play it. They say that snow is dirty and their clothes will get dirty too and this and that."

"Some kids from the noble family are really brats." Senel said. "I'm happy that they are just 'some' and not all."

Chloe giggled. "Of course. If all of them are brats then I'll be one of them too."

He smiled and closed his eyes. He could remember the young Chloe they saw. It was quite sometime now. But he could still remember what she looks like before. His eyes shot open when he heard Chloe calling him.

"Kurijji?"

"A…Ah?"

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that…"

"Ah no it's okay. I was just thinking of something. Is there something you want?"

"I just want to say good night."

"Oh. I see. Good night too, Chloe." And Senel closed his eyes again.

. 

Jay was walking around and saw Shirley in front of Musette's house. The girl also saw him. "Oh Jay, what are you doing around here so late at night?"

"I just saw something."

"Huh?"

"Chloe is at Senel's house for the night. The rooms in the hospital are all occupied including her room in there. And as well as the inn." Jay said.

"Eh? Is that so?" Shirley wondered. "I don't mind really. I'm pretty sure that big brother won't do something stupid to her. Or else I'll give him a big punch on his face he'll never forget."

Jay shrugged. "Okay…"

"Jay…you're probably not just here to do some of that gathering of information aren't you?"

"Well, I'm here to deliver a letter to Madame Musette." He said and showed the letter in his pocket. "I'm sure you already knew the threats of the monsters in the Misty mountains."

"Actually, Oniichan said that he'll go there with Ku to exterminate some of the monsters. So I guess that's why he asked her to stay at his house." She said. "I'm about to go inside now. Do you want me to give the letter instead?"

"I appreciate the help. That saves some of my time I'm in a hurry you see."

"Don't worry about it. Well, Good night, Jei-san."

. 

The sun's shining brightly from the window and the rays hit Chloe's face which caused her to wake up. She's still drowsy but was fully awakened when she fell from the bed. Causing a loud bang to the wooden floor. Luckily, because of Senel's deafness when sleeping, she didn't wake him up.

"_He's weird. That was loud but he still didn't wake up." _Chloe said to herself. _"It's a good thing though. I better make breakfast before he wakes up."_ And she tip toed her way to Senel's kitchen.

-END-

A/N: LOL Finally an update. It's been a while since I updated this. . 


End file.
